This disclosure relates to systems and methods for monitoring a networked computing environment and for identifying and reporting root causes of performance and availability issues that occur throughout multiple layers of the networked computing environment.
Information technology management software may refer to software tools for monitoring the performance and availability of resources and services across a networked computing environment, such as a data center environment or a cloud computing environment. The multiple layers of a networked computing environment may be monitored and managed using various software tools, such as application performance management tools, network performance management tools, and system performance management tools. Application performance management tools may monitor and manage the performance and availability of software applications. For example, an application performance management tool may monitor the volume of transactions processed by a particular application over time (e.g., the number of transactions per second), the response times of the particular application over various load conditions (e.g., average response times under a peak load), and the computing and storage resources consumed by the particular application over time (e.g., the memory footprint). Network performance management tools may monitor the performance of network resources and components, such as network routers and switches. For example, a network performance management tool may identify devices located on a network, monitor response times and availability of devices connected to the network, and track bandwidth utilization and latency across the various components of the network. System performance management tools may monitor the performance of computing devices and/or storage devices. For example, a system performance management tool may monitor CPU, memory, or disk usage over time.